No Light, No Light
by UndeadBellatrix
Summary: Hermione Granger goes out of her way to save the life of Narcissa Malfoy.  As an unlikely friendship begins, an even more unlikely relationship blossoms.
1. The Final Battle

**DISCLAIMER: The fabulous J.K Rowling owns anything and everything in this story apart from the plot. I am just borrowing her characters for a bit. I shall return them at a later date.**

**Author's note: This is my very first fanfic I've decided to publish. It's gone through 3 beta readers who were absolutely fantastic with putting up with me and such. So, I do hope my grammar and spelling isn't too atrocious. However, if it is, blame the betas! Except for not. Anyhow, as I was saying, this is my first fic I've published on any site EVER. So please be patient with me and don't eat me alive. Though I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism you may have for me. Having said that, here goes nothing….**

**"No Light, No Light"**

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in the depths of the heavy battle air, several people began to scream.<p>

"HARRY!"

"HARRY'S ALIVE!"

"HE'S ISN'T DEAD!"

Hermione Granger, who had been dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, quickly whipped around to find her friend was no longer laying motionless in Hagrid's arms, but had once again joined the fray. She had only a moment to rejoice before Bellatrix sent another jet of green light in her direction. Someone had come to her aide and deflected the spell so quickly she hadn't any time to notice who it had been. However, before Hermione could process another single thought, she was joined by Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Hermione refocused herself to the duel. Bellatrix was dueling to kill, and she wasn't about to give up. Hermione silently made a mental note to find out and thank whoever had cast the shield charm that had saved her from Bellatrix's curse, and dueled on.

Everything happened rapidly as Hermione tried to make sense of and evaluate her surroundings. Heavy smoke, people running, screaming, and dueling filled Hogwarts and the entirety of the grounds. Neville had just killed Nagini, Lord Voldemort's snake and the last horcrux. Mrs. Weasley arrived at the scene of the duel and pushed Hermione, Ginny, and Luna away, taking their place dueling a now cackling Bellatrix.

"NOT MY DAUGTHER, YOU BITCH" she bellowed.

The next thing Hermione knew, Mrs. Weasley sent a series of curses at Bellatrix Lestrange, the last being a quick jet of green light. She turned to hear Harry yell something to Voldemort. Green and red sparks united, and Voldemort fell lifelessly to the ground seconds later. Hermione sprinted towards Harry. People began to cheer. Death Eaters began to flee. She reached Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ron joined them, and for a second, the trio felt safe for the first time in a long time. The three of them held onto each other, until more screaming broke out. A crowd of people began to gather at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and the trio made their way down to see what the commotion was about. As they entered the crowd of witches and wizards, Hermione couldn't help but hear the whispers of conversation swarming around her.

"She wouldn't kill her own sister!"

"I thought that bat shit crazy lunatic was dead!"

"What is she going to do to her…?"

Ron reached the crowds edge first as his eyes widened and spoke quietly under his breath.

"Bloody hell…"

Hermione grabbed his hand as she caught up to him, and was completely taken aback by what she saw.

"YOU FLITHY BLOOD TRAITOR. HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THE BLACK FAMILY NAME." screeched Bellatrix Lestrange.

"YOU LIED TO THE DARK LORD. YOU BETRAYED US ALL. YOU KNEW POTTER WAS ALIVE. AVADA KEDAVRA."

Bellatrix had sent the killing curse at her youngest and only sister she had contact with, Narcissa Malfoy. Fear was etched all over Narcissa's face as the curse missed her by mere inches. Hermione could see it in her eyes. Narcissa than began to run, to flea into the forest. And Bellatrix, with a more unhinged look in her eye than usual, followed her.

The crowd seemed to disband, but the trio and a few others stayed behind.

"M-my curse. It didn't hit Lestrange…" muttered Mrs. Weasley, who was the first to speak.

"Narcissa… she saved my life. She told Voldemort and the Death Eaters I was dead when she knew I wasn't back in the forest. She asked me if Draco was alive. And then she saved Hermione too. We can let her die like that. It isn't fair." Harry spoke in a very seriously tone. However, his words confused Hermione. What was he talking about? How had Narcissa saved her? Narcissa had always been an ice queen, especially to Hermione. To anyone of Hermione's blood status, actually. The witch with the bluest eyes, and beautiful two toned, deep chocolate and blonde, hair was beautiful, rich, and of the purest blood. And Narcissa knew it. She was a member of the high society and was never seen socializing with those beneath her. Hermione and Narcissa Malfoy had not once had a pleasant encounter, so why would she save Hermione? She didn't even remember seeing her in the battle…

Ginny must have seen the confusion on Hermione's face, because she was next to speak. "It's true. I saw it. Bellatrix sent the killing curse straight at Hermione and Narcissa conjured a shield charm. It was right before Luna and I joined. Hermione didn't even see Bellatrix cast the curse at her. Narcissa saved her even before we could… We were trying to help…"

Hermione was very confused, but now a wave of panic and worry washed over her. The color drained from her face, and her palms became sweaty. She felt a knot rising in her throat. She remembered the terror she had seen in Narcissa's eyes. Narcissa, as well as all who witnessed, knew that Bellatrix was going to find and kill her. Yet, no one seemed to care. Hermione couldn't get it out of her head, what Narcissa had done for her and Harry. Even though she was supposed to loathe the trio. She was the mother of a boy who had taunted her every move during her days at Hogwarts. Yet, apparently she did not. Harry was right. If what he said was true, then Narcissa had saved two lives tonight. Possibly more. They owed their lives to her and returning the favor was going to happen sooner than she would have planned. Her mind was made up.

"The forest. We're going in. We've got to do something." Hermione spoke in a slightly shaking voice.

To Hermione's complete amazement, not a single person objected.

"Does everyone have wands?" Harry asked.

Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all nodded. No one objected to the mission.

"Alright. Ginny, you and Luna go back up to the castle and get Kingsley and gather more order members. We're going to need back up. Mrs. Weasley, see if you can't find Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey." commanded Harry.

Ginny looked like she was going to protest for a moment, but Luna grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of the castle. Mrs. Weasley glanced over those who remained with a sad look in her eye, before turning away and following her daughter.

"We've got to get going." Hermione wasn't sure why she was so panicked. But she knew if they didn't act fast, Narcissa would be dead. The image of Narcissa's frightened eyes seemed to be burned into the young witch's mind. They had to catch up to Bellatrix before Bellatrix caught up to Narcissa.

As Ron, Harry, Neville, and Hermione were about to enter the woods, another voice behind them called out.

"I'm coming with you." spoke a very terrified Draco Malfoy.


	2. Save You

**Pairing: Narcissa/Hermione**

**Rating: M, for later chapters. It's femslash. SO, if you don't like it, don't read it! **

**Disclaimer: Everything, except the plot, still belong to the ever fabulous J.K Rowling I'm afraid. I'm just borrowing some of her lovely characters and making them do things I'd wish they'd done in the series. **

**I'd also like to thank everyone for their follows, favorites, and lovely reviews. I've never shared my work before and was quite nervous about it, actually. Especially since this is my first fic. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to suggest! I hope my writing isn't too atrocious and you enjoy this next chapter! I know it's a bit short, so I'll make up for it with chapter 3. Thank you all for reading! Also, big thanks to Bec, Aleah, Jessie, and Dave for being excellent betas for this chapter! **

**xx Kara**

**Chapter Two:**_ Save You_

* * *

><p>Everyone was staring at Draco. Hermione noticed Ron's expression was more of a glare, which was probably due to the Room of Requirement incident that had happened hours earlier during the battle.<p>

"It's my mother Potter!" Draco said, gazing down, "I have to go! You know what it's like!"

Harry nodded, but spoke dryly, "I have no right to stop you from going in, Malfoy. No one should know what it's like growing up without a mother, but how can we trust you? Maybe you forgot how you almost got us all killed…."

"It's my MUM, Potter! My mum…"

Hermione couldn't believe that they were arguing now. Bellatrix could have already caught up with Narcissa, and who knows how long she'd last against her. She had to do something; now was not the time to argue. Hermione knew she had to act fast. She could make a run in to the forest, without the boys, and they could catch up to her, eventually. Hermione was unsure if she would have enough time to reach Narcissa. Her heart was pounding against her chest as her fear grew that they might not find the woman who saved her life alive. Suddenly, she had a wild idea. It could be dangerous, but she had to take the risk; the same way Narcissa had risked her life to save Hermione.

"I AM GOING WITH YOU, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, POTTER!"

Hermione shook her head in frustration as the arguing continued. They didn't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She thought, and concentrated very hard on Narcissa Malfoy's face; with a pop, Hermione apparated into the unknown.

Right away, Hermione felt like she was being spun and sucked through a very small hole. Her body was throttled against the hard, cold, forest floor; she was still. Light-headed and dizzy, Hermione stood up. She brushed some leaves out of her brown curls, while grasping her wand firmly. She began to look around, but didn't see a thing. Nothing. It seemed that Hermione was lost and utterly alone in what could be the deepest, darkest part of the forbidden forest. Did her idea of trying to apparate to Narcissa fail?

Without warning, Hermione heard a cackle that sent chills down her spine. She quietly began to approach the sounds; then the voices grew louder.

"P-p-please, Bellatrix! I am your sister…" Narcissa pleaded, terrified and weak.

"Hah! You betrayed us all! You are nothing to me, and now, out here, you will be finished. I shall avenge my Lord! I promise to take my time, dear Narcissa. I promise to kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible. The best part of it all, of us being out here, is that nobody will be able to hear you scream…"

Hidden behind a large tree, Hermione knew she had to act fast. Narcissa began to scream, and Hermione knew that it was time to act was now. She held onto her wand, with a firm grip, and leaped from behind the tree. Her wand was immediately aimed at the back of Bellatrix, and she shouted with fierceness in her voice, "IMPERIO!"

Hermione's curse hit Bellatrix's back. Bellatrix hadn't seen the younger witch; she turned around and stared at Hermione blankly, while a motionless Narcissa lay on the forest floor covered in blood.

"You will walk toward the edge of the forest, and stop until you are captured and arrested. Go. NOW!" Hermione ordered with more confidence than she thought she harbored at the present time.

Bellatrix, still looking spacey, began walking and was consumed into the darkness of the forest. Hermione was slightly shocked that she successfully cast the Imperius Curse on her first attempt. Soon she refocused her attention to Narcissa. Leaves crackled under Hermione's feet, while she quickly came to Narcissa's side. Slowly she knelt down beside her. Though Narcissa was pale, covered in bruises, and she had a large cut above her right eye, where blood was oozing, she was still beautiful. Hermione's hands nervously lifted her head, and placed it softly onto her own lap. She brushed Narcissa's hair out of her face.

"Narcissa," she whispered lightly, "Can you hear me?"

Narcissa's glossy blue eyes flickered open. Hermione wasn't sure what Bellatrix had done to her, and she didn't know if Narcissa was conscious enough tell her.

"It's going to be okay, Narcissa. It's Hermione, I'm here to help you." Hermione hushed in a rattled voice.

She picked up her wand and sent red sparks flying into the sky. She hoped Harry and the others would pick up on her signal, because she didn't want to chance apparating with Narcissa in her condition.

"Draco?" uttered Narcissa.

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise. "Draco, is coming Narcissa," she spoke trying to comfort her, "You're going to be okay!"

Narcissa stared up at her, and Hermione gently began stoking Narcissa's head, and letting her mixture of chocolate and blonde hair run between her fingers. Hermione's mother had always done that when she was upset or sick. As a child, it would always keep Hermione at bay. She let her eyes wander over Narcissa's body and noticed a large spot of redness growing from her torso. Hermione kept one hand on Narcissa's head, trying to cradle it, and held her wand in the other attempting to heal her.

It wasn't working. She muttered the spell, again. Nothing.

"T-tell Draco that I'm s-so sorry…" Narcissa stuttered hoarsely.

"Narcissa, stay with me! Narcissa, keep your eyes open, keep looking at me! Draco will be here at any moment." Hermione was begging her.

"Tell h-him that I love him…" Narcissa's voice began to falter, and her breathing became much more labored.

"Narcissa, I am NOT going to let you die. Stay alive for your son. Stay with me!" Hermione reached for her hand, grabbed it, and spoke in a voice that was almost begging the older witch to listen to her. "Here, squeeze my hand when it hurts, but don't you close your eyes, Narcissa Malfoy. Listen to me. You stay with me! Your son needs his mother…"

Narcissa didn't know why the mudblood girl was being so kind to her, but she was struggling to hold on. It was hard to think, to process anything. She kept her eyes focused on the girl's brown orbs. Hermione Granger looked like she was on the edge of having an emotional breakdown. Narcissa wondered how badly off she was. She could not move, but she knew her sister had caused great damage. Searing pain came over Narcissa and she felt herself grasp the girl's hand as hard as she could. Everything was starting to go black…

Hermione felt the pressure on her hand increase, and her stomach churned as a lump rose to the very top of her throat. Hermione didn't know why, but tears began to slide down her face. She was crying for the witch she once despised. She whispered one last time to the battered beauty that was Narcissa Malfoy, "Stay with us Narcissa… Stay with me…"


	3. When You Wake

**Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, everything but the plot line STILL belongs to the Queen JKR. I'll give her characters back to her as soon as I've finished :/**

**Rating: T for some language and usage of ridiculously sexy characters.**

**Pairing: Narcissa/Hermione. Don't like, don't read. The story is set the summer after the final battle.**

**I'd like to again thank everyone for their reviews, follows, favourites, and support thus far. Especially my lovely betas for this chapter: Aleah, Jessie, and Dave. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I feel like my writing improved a little with this chapter.**

**I'd also like to thank Violet-Pulsar (MysteryChris) for creating this beautiful pairing and allowing it to blossom through your incredible stories! I hope I do your girls justice ;]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 months later.<strong>_

She was consumed by darkness. Images of a lifeless Narcissa seemed to flash before her eyes, and there wasn't any way for Hermione to help. Shouts filled the air around her.

"Hermione…" called a voice in the distance.

Hermione knelt down, cradled Narcissa's body, and sobbed hysterically.

"Hermione!"

Bellatrix appeared and was attempting to seek her final revenge on her youngest sister. Hermione screamed. She screamed and she cried, pleading with the dark witch to leave them alone. She was trying her best to protect Narcissa.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione's eyes flew open as she realized she was being shaken violently and shouted at. Beads of sweat trailed down her forehead as she tried to focus on what was going on around her. It had been a nightmare; another nightmare.

"You were screaming, Mione," said Ginny Weasely soothingly, brushing one of Hermione's brunette curls from her face, "It was another nightmare about her, wasn't it?"

Hermione's eyes began to focus. She sat up in her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, allowing more are for her redheaded roommate to sit. Hermione hoped that she hadn't woken any other members of the Burrow during this nightmare; she silently nodded at Ginny.

"Hermione, none of that was your fault…"

Before Ginny could finish, Hermione interrupted her, "Ginny, she saved my life. I should have done more."

"It was Bellatrix-fucking-Lestrange, Hermione! There wasn't anything anyone could have done to help her, at least nobody who was there at that time. If you hadn't gone ahead of everyone, we never would have found her…"

Hermione hadn't been the same since the battle at Hogwarts. Yes, everyone had sustained heavy losses. She didn't even remember how she got through the funerals of her friends. Tonks, Lupin, and Fred, as well as many others, were gone. She couldn't get over what had happened in the forest. Narcissa had almost died right there in her arms. Hermione had tried to rationalize the situation, as she tried to do with everything. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Narcissa's. Perhaps it was because in that moment, that moment when she was holding a dying Narcissa, that she witnessed firsthand how delicate a human life truly was. Even though the two witches had never shared a single pleasant encounter together, Hermione couldn't shake that fact that Narcissa had risked her own life to save hers. Those eyes, Hermione thought, her pale blue eyes begging Hermione for the help she couldn't give her. A tear rolled down her cheek and others proceeded in its path.

"I think you should go see her, Hermione."

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously and tried to mop up some of the tears that continued to cascade down her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Draco said she's doing a lot better since she woke up. I bet she'd actually like to see you, Mione. Now with her prat of a husband and sister on the run, I bet she doesn't get a lot of visitors. "

Hermione wished she could stop thinking for a moment. If there was one thing Hermione Granger hated, it was being confused. Until now, Hermione lived a very structured life; she was always in control. However, she had not a single clue what to do with herself since the battle, and she didn't even understand what was going on with her. Her life was beginning to spiral, and she couldn't put the pieces together as to why. She wanted to see Narcissa so badly. She needed to see for herself that she was okay, that she had recovered. Narcissa had almost died that night right there in her arms. Bellatrix had performed a curse she created herself, and Narcissa, beautiful and delicate Narcissa, had lost so much blood. The dark magic of the curse caused Narcissa to nearly bleed out. After arriving at St. Mungo's, the medi-witches weren't even sure that they could save her. It had taken almost three whole months to wake Narcissa, and Hermione was relieved to hear that she was doing well. She made a mental note to ask Draco about her improving condition now that he paid regular visits to the Burrow. If one good thing came out of this, it was that Draco Malfoy realized his wrongs over the course of his past. He had been putting in a great deal of effort to make things right. With all things considered Hermione couldn't bring herself to go and visit Narcissa. What would she say to her? Would Narcissa remember that night, or the way Hermione begged her to stay alive? Would she remember that she saved Hermione, or was that a mistake and she still wanted nothing to do with a witch of muggle parentage?

"I can't Ginny…" she mumbled.

"Mione. I don't know what's going on with you, but you've changed," spoke Ginny, giving her a stern, but concerned look, "And while everyone else may be completely oblivious to it, including my idiot brother, I am not. I'm worried about you. I listen to you toss and turn in your bed night after night, and I know that it's because of what happened with Narcissa in the forest. You can lie to everyone else, but don't lie to me, especially when I can see through it."

Burying her head in her hands, Hermione sighed, "I can't get it out of my head, Ginny. I can't get her face out, either. It was like I was holding onto her life as it was about to slip away… I feel guilty. I feel confused."

"It's so obvious Hermione. I don't know why you don't see it, but I think it would ease your mind if you visited her."

"Absolutely not, Ginny! … And what's obvious?"

A smirk spread across Ginny's lips as she laughed quietly, "Hermione, you have to figure that out on your own, but I can tell you how and where you can start."

"Okay, how?" ask a confused and curious Hermione.

"By going to see her," responded Ginny.

The next day, Hermione did her best to avoid Ginny and any conversation that could lead to Narcissa Malfoy. Harry and Ron had left in the early hours of the morning to help the Auror Department hunt down Lucius and Bellatrix. The Burrow, for once, was actually quite empty and quiet, much to the liking of Hermione. She enjoyed spending time alone these days; it allowed her to think more freely. Whenever Ron was around he constantly tried to smother her. It was clear to everyone that he wanted Hermione, but she just didn't feel the same way. That was something Ron could not understand. He couldn't seem to take any hints that Hermione was not interested. Thankfully though, the mission the Auror department was sending him on made his presence less frequent. The department was keeping them very busy, seeing as the end of the summer was nearing, and the Aurors wanted to find the two Death Eaters before the start of a new Hogwarts term.

The Burrow was still rather empty that evening. Mrs. Weasley's usual dinner table was filled with members of the household, and then some, but tonight it was just Ginny, Hermione, and Draco. Hermione stared down at her plate, playing with the homemade macaroni and cheese. It was her way of trying to delay the awkward conversation she knew was inevitable at this moment. Suddenly, she wished the other members of the Burrow were present so she could sneak off to her room without being noticed.

"So, Draco, how is your mother doing?" asked Ginny, who stared directly at Hermione.

"Much better, actually! She's been awake for almost a week now, and most of her wounds were able to heal. Her memory is coming back very quickly; she was a bit foggy in the mind when she originally woke up, but she remembers most things now," he replied, while taking a Ron-like bite of macaroni.

Hermione's stomach dropped what felt like thousands of feet. Could she possibly remember what happened in the forest? She continued eyeing her dinner and nervously shifted in her chair.

"That's really great to hear, Draco. I'm so glad she's doing better. Do you know when she will be able to be released?" asked Ginny, who was still looking in Hermione's direction.

"Thank you, but unfortunately, we don't know when she can come home yet. I purchased a small flat in London for us to stay, because the Malfoy Manor is no longer safe for either of us, but for now, St Mungo's will just be our home away from home. I'm going to visit her after I've finished here."

"How LOVELY…" emphasized Ginny, who now was trying to hide a devious smirk, but before she could finish, Draco said exactly what was on the red head's mind.

"I'm sure she'd like to see you, Hermione. Perhaps you'd accompany me tonight?"

Hermione's fork fell to the floor with a loud clank. Filled with shock, she looked up at Draco and for the first time this evening, their eyes met.

"She has actually been hoping to see you. It's like she has been hoping you would visit. I assume she'd like to thank you for everything you did for us. You know, that night…" his voice trailed off.

Before Hermione could decline, or come up with a reasonable excuse, Ginny spoke up excitedly. "Hermione and I were actually discussing if it would be appropriate for us to pay your mother a visit. I'll get some macaroni together to take to her, and perhaps we could all go together?"

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that very much," smiled Draco.

"Yeah…sounds lovely…" said Hermione, whose mind was racing faster than a Firebolt.

Hermione tried to make her mind blank as they apperated straight to St Mungo's after dinner. She barely had anytime to freshen up, let alone prepare herself. Her heart raced and pounded, as the three entered the hospital. Draco led them down a long, white and brightly lit hallway, and then to a closed door. Hermione had never felt so vulnerable, or so likely to vomit, in her entire life.

"She's right through here. Hermione, would you like to go in first?" Draco asked.

Palms sweaty, and without any other options, Hermione gulped and pushed the door to Narcissa's room. She slowly walked in, not knowing what to expect.

"Well, hello there, Miss Granger," whispered the weak voice of Narcissa Malfoy.


	4. Smile

**I need to apologize in advance for a couple of things:**

**1) I did only have one beta for this chapter. I normally like to send a new chapter to 2 or 3 betas, so there is bound to be mistakes. I HATE having mistakes in a chapter, so I promise to fix them should I come across them after this is published.**

**2) I'm sorry it has taken me 2432832091913278 years to update. No excuses. I will try to update weekly from this point forward.**

**3) I'm sorry this is so short! This is more of a filler chapter and a opening to the major plot.**

**To make up for all this, chapter 5 is DONE. Not only is it my longest chapter yet, but I will also try to get it posted today! Tomorrow at the very latest. I really enjoyed writing it and the 2 betas that have read it so far really loved it. So hopefully you will as well!**

**Thank you again for all of your lovely reviews! I love seeing that people are actually enjoying reading my story. It's something I never imagined would happen! People actually wanting to read something I wrote and enjoying it? I really couldn't be more pleased! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Once you've decided to close your mouth and stop staring at me, you may take a seat," Narcissa said blatantly while ushering her hand in the direction of the chair next to her bed.<p>

Hermione hadn't realized the shock that had taken over her body had also taken over her face, which was now completely red from embarrassment. She was propped up in a sitting position with pillows, and blackened circles around her eyes that told the world exactly how tired and weak she had become. Nevertheless, Narcissa was still a sight to see. Even after months of being in the hospital, she was still beautiful. At least to Hermione. Her brown and blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders, her blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, and the perfect shape of her lips that looked so soft… Yes, Narcissa Malfoy was beautiful. Hermione shook her head as if she thought it would help get these images of Narcissa's beauty out of her head, and sat down. She couldn't tell if she had annoyed the older witch with her less than graceful entrance, and was determined to redeem herself.

The woman eyed Hermione curiously, "Thank you for coming, Miss Granger. I hope things have been well for you and yours?"

Hermione swallowed her nerves and tried her best to make conversation, "Yes, thank you. I was glad to here that you were doing better. How are you feeling?"

"Like my sister tried her hardest to kill me," Narcissa smiled weakly. "I hope I'm not over stepping my boundaries by jumping to this straight away, however, I need to ask you something, Miss Granger."

"Of course, ask me anything. Really, it's fine," she tried to return the smile and sound somewhat reassuring. Truth be told, Hermione was weary of the question Narcissa had for her. What could she possibly want to ask her? What could she possibly need to know? The unknown question made her more nervous than she already was. Hermione twisted a brown ringlet with uncertainty in her fingers as she waited for Narcissa to speak.

"Why did you save me," asked Narcissa seriously without making eye contact with Hermione.

Hermione was complete taken aback, "…I beg your pardon?"

"Miss Granger, you and I both know that we detest each other. Not once have I treated you with the slightest ounce of respect. Respect that you deserve, I might add. I was raised to loathe people like yourself. My husband, and my sister, has hunted down people of your blood status for years while I stood by and watched. Just as I stood by and watched," Narcissa took a sharp breath, while her blue eyes began to fill with tears, "as my sister tortured you that day in the manor. You are the same age as my son, and I did not do anything to help you. I played a part in so many horrible things that have happened to you and the rest of the Wizarding world. Horrible things that no seventeen year old should endure. You did not have to save me. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't have even thought twice about the fact, and left me in the forest. Nothing that I have done warranted your heroic actions…"

Hermione cut her off, as a tear slid down the cheek of the older witch, "That is where you are wrong, Mrs Malfoy. You saved me first," she stated, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I know what it's like to almost lose a child, to think that I DID lose a child. Not another child needed taken from the world that night. I was doing my duty."

"Your duty?" questioned Hermione.

"My duty as a mother."

"Then I was doing my duty," responded Hermione, who was growing a bit more comfortable in the presence of Narcissa now that she'd opened up a bit to Hermione. Narcissa, as Hermione had always heard and previously experienced up until the night of the final battle, was the ice queen. She did not speak often, but gave off the presence of aristocracy and that she should not be spoken to unless she spoke to you first. Up until this moment, she had seemed to be a mystery to Hermione. Now, she was becoming a little bit easier to read.

Narcissa repeated Hermione's question, "Your duty?"

"My duty as a daughter, I guess. And I was repaying the favor," shrugged Hermione.

"3 months ago I don't think I would have spoken to you, Miss Granger. I'm glad that has since changed. Thank you for all that you did for me. I ensure you that you are the only reason I am still here today," said a now smiling Narcissa.

"I probably would have had to hold one of my friends back from cursing you a few months ago, Mrs Malfoy," laughed Hermione genuinely, "I did what I had to do. All is in the past?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger. All is in the past."

Hermione couldn't help but grin at Narcissa.

"You know something, Miss Granger? I quite like you. You are truly a beautiful person on the inside and out."

Hermione felt her stomach do a back flip, "I like you as well, Mrs Malfoy. Prehaps the two of us can get together once we get you out of here?"

"Perhaps, Miss Granger. I suspect I will be seeing you quite frequently when I am discharged. Apparently you've been seeing quite a bit of my son from what I have heard," Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's come around quite a lot lately. It's quite nice to have him at the Burrow. I'm glad Draco found his light."

"I see…"

Hermione realized what Narcissa had been suggesting, and how her response sounded, "OH! No, Mrs Malfoy. Draco and I are not together. He's just become a good friend. Ron Weasley and I are together, I guess you could say…" Hermione said nervously. She was embarrassed again.

"Oh, well, that's unfortunate… He's a bit of a prat, from what I've heard," Narcissa joked.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Sometimes I think the same thing," she responded, shaking her head.

The two witches continued to chat as if they had been friends for years. They laughed, and Hermione became increasingly shocked at how friendly Narcissa was becoming. One or both of them shed tears when the topic turned to the battle and those who were lost. It was so easy to talk to her, Hermione thought. Everything seemed to flow easy with Narcissa. After awhile, Hermione realized that a great deal of time had passed, and Draco and Ginny were still waiting outside.

"I really should be going, Mrs Malfoy. You have other guests who'd like to visit, and I don't wish to take up anymore of your time."

"Of course. It was nice talking with you, Miss Granger."

"The same too you, Mrs Malfoy."

"I will be seeing you at the wedding then, Miss Granger? As long as they let me out of here in time," asked Narcissa.

Hermione could have sworn she detected a sense of hopefulness in her voice. Or perhaps, she just wished that the older witch sounded hopeful.

Hermione questioned her, "Wedding?"

"Your red headed friend marrying Harry Potter was kind enough to send Draco and I an invitation to their wedding. I trust that you will be there?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. I look forward to it," Hermione said as she rose from her seat. "Goodbye, Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said as the door closed behind her. Hermione had been so busy worrying about other things that she had nearly forgotten Harry and Ginny's engagement, let alone their quickly approaching wedding. The wedding she was going to be the maid of honor in! She wasn't exactly looking forward to it, seeing as how she was going to have to get all dressed up and go as Ron's date. She remembered the joke made earlier at Ron's expense. She grinned to herself as she waited outside the hospital while Draco and Ginny had their visit with Narcissa.

"Well," Hermione said quietly to herself, "At least Narcissa will be there."

Hermione didn't know what was happening to herself, or why Narcissa Malfoy, of all people, made her feel the way she did. It was as if Narcissa excited her and made her cautious of her every move at the same time. She had no explanation for this, but for once, Hermione Granger didn't feel like figuring it out. Narcissa made her feel like she was worth something other than just another girl to someone. She liked that feeling almost as much as she liked being in Narcissa's presence, despite the nerves. She wanted that to last forever. She wanted to hold onto that feeling and never let it go. She wanted to just let it be and be happy. And happy she was, at least for the time being.


	5. You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me

**As promised, here is Chapter 5! Early! Two chapters in two days! Do I win a gold star? Or a cookie? No? Okay...**

**Again, this chapter only went through 2 betas. And I like to use 3. So, there are bound to be some mistakes on top of this being my first fic. I promise to fix anything should something come up once this has been published.**

**Disclaimer: I have written J.K Rowling several times asking her to grant me ownership of Harry Potter and all of her characters. She has yet to respond. SO, everyone still belongs to her. Major sad face. Major. Also, this is still a Hermione/Narcissa fic. Don't like it? Don't read it. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.**

**Thank you again for all of the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's my longest yet. I had two different places I could take this chapter and I went with my gut, so hopefully it pays off with you guys. I PROMISED myself I'd never ask for reviews... SO, just so you know: I LOVE REVIEWS. They are like my drugs. Incase you were curious...**

**And here you go! Enjoy the 5th chapter!**

* * *

><p>The weeks that followed her visit at St Mungo's couldn't have possibly gone by slower for Hermione. Mrs Weasley had kept all those near the Burrow busy with wedding preparations, and she hadn't had another chance to go and visit Narcissa. Instead, she had to rely on Draco to send her best wishes to his mother. Sometimes he'd return with a short message back, but it wasn't the same. Ever since Hermione finally talked with Narcissa, she couldn't erase her face from her mind. When she thought, she thought of Narcissa. When she dreamt, she dreamt of Narcissa. It was as if her whole world was now revolving around one person. Hermione always thought of herself as a strong and independent woman. She had to be, growing up with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as her best friends. Hermione knew that she was brave, and she knew she was smart. She'd never once second guessed herself. Until the night she decided to save a life. <em>Her life<em>.

She sat in a window sill in her silver floor-length bridesmaid dress. It hugged her upper body tightly, and then flowed to the ground with grace. Her usual bushy brown curls were now in a neat bun with just a few curls making themselves present around her face, and a pink flower tucked neatly behind her ear. Everyone told her she was going to be the most stunning witch present besides Ginny herself. Hermione couldn't help but think that everyone was going to be proven wrong, on both accounts. Narcissa Malfoy was well enough now to attend the wedding. She would certainly be dressed in her very best, and she was completely flawless to Hermione. She was sure that Narcissa's beauty would outshine every single attendee at the wedding.

"Hermione…" called an ashamed voice that interrupted her thought process. She turned to find Harry and Ron in their dress robes, both tangled in ties. She laughed aloud at the sight of them.

"We need you, Mione. I can't get this bloody thing to look right!" complained Ron.

"We've been trying for the past half an hour. We asked Mrs Weasley, but she's fussing over Ginny and sent us to you." Harry said as if all of his confidence had been deflated.

"Did the two of you forget that you're wizards?" sighed Hermione, as she picked up her wand from the sill and made her way towards her friends. With a flick of her wand, their ties were neatly done and even Hermione had to admit that they both looked handsome.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You are fantastic, you are." Ron said with his eyes fixed on Hermione. "How'd you do that? We've seriously been at it for forever!"

"I'll give you a hint, Ronald." Hermione teased. "It starts with an 'M' and ends in an 'agic'. Perhaps you've heard of it?" As much as she detested his advances towards her, Hermione couldn't bring herself to hate Ron. They'd been friends throughout her childhood, and she couldn't really imagine her life without him. She loved him, and she knew that. But, it certainly wasn't his face she dreamt of at night.

Hermione had to stop herself thinking such things. It was wrong and she knew it. She wouldn't even allow herself to think more into it. She rationalized her thoughts about Narcissa by reminding herself that she just felt a certain fondness towards her because Narcissa had saved her life, and she'd done the same for Narcissa. A mutual fondness, a developing friendship at best. Or so Hermione hoped. No, she thought to herself. She did not hope. Hoping would mean that maybe she cared more about Narcissa than she should. A woman who was at least twice her age. A mother to a boy that was in her same year at Hogwarts. A woman, none the less. Yes, she would try much harder to push these thoughts from her mind. She loved Ronald. She had too. And she would continue to do so.

"You okay, Mione?" Ron interrupted her thoughts again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron." Hermione said dismissively. "Are you ready Harry?"

"Not one time throughout all of our years and situations we got into was I nervous. Now, I am a bit, yeah." Harry admitted.

"You'll be fine, Harry. I know you will," Hermione gave him a reassuring hug. "Especially now that you have your tie tied properly!"

The boys made their way out to the garden where the ceremony was taking place whilst Hermione helped Mrs Weasely finish getting Ginny ready. Ginny looked absolutely stunning with simple white wedding dress and pearls flawlessly draped around her neck. Her hair had been curled then done in a similar fashion to Hermione's, only the top of her head was dressed in the Weasley's great aunt Muriel's goblin made tiara.

"Is it to much?" questioned the nervous red head, who was straightening the tiara atop her head.

Hermione took her hands and reassured her. "You look beautiful, Gin."

Mrs Weasley burst into tears, they all hugged, and with that, it was time for the wedding to begin.

The wedding went by quickly and smoothly. It was a beautiful thing to have witnessed. The flowers and decorations that could be found wherever you look complimented Ginny's extravagant beauty. Hermione stood behind her friend as she married the love of her life, Hermione's other best friend. That in itself was a beautiful experience. However, Hermione couldn't help but scanning the crowded audience for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. However, with it being the Boy Who Lived getting married, there were so many people, and Hermione didn't want to look too suspicious by letting her eyes continue to wander back to everyone in search for them. She would find her during the reception, she decided. She would ask Narcissa how she was doing since her release, and maybe even compliment her dress. Hermione always planned ahead, this would be no different.

The garden where the wedding was held was soon transfigured into an enchanting reception. A tent suspended in the air by magic now covered the guests, as well as lanterns, drink plates, and snack plates that seemed to float around to all of the guests. Tables were covered in Gryffindor colors. Witches and wizards danced and ate to their hearts' content. And some, Hermione noted, like her Ronald, drank to their hearts' content.

Being apart of the Golden Trio had its draw backs. It meant that every single witch and wizard present wanted to say hello to and talk to Hermione. Between trying to keep Ron under control, and making polite small talk with the others, Hermione was starting to fear she would never get the chance to sneak away to talk to Narcissa.

She must have looked frustrated, because Ginny pulled her aside for a few spare moments that came during the middle of the on-going party.

"She's here you know! I've just spoken to her. She asked me where she could find you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Pardon?" Hermione tried to play it off like she didn't know what Ginny was talking about as she tried to hide the will to smile at the fact Narcissa had asked about her.

"You aren't stupid Hermione. She's over there," Ginny point towards one of the back corners of the tent. "Go," she commanded, "before we get swarmed by more guests!"

Before Hermione could try to convince Ginny that she didn't know what she was talking about, and that the things she was insinuating were ridiculous accusations, she was off making conversation with other guests.

Now was her chance. Hermione let her Gryffindor heart roar and seized it. Taking a glass of champagne and downing it, she made her way over to where Ginny had told her Narcissa was. As she approached, she was stopped in her tracks. She was sure her heart had stopped as well. She reminded herself to breathe, but breath just couldn't come to her at the moment. There, in front of her, sat Narcissa at a table by herself. She was eyeing her son, who was dancing with Astoria Greengrass. Hermione was silently thankful for this. It gave her more time to take Narcissa's angelic appearance in. There, she sat, draped in the finest emerald fabric. Her dress was low cut and flowed around her body. Her hair was pinned up with silver, not too neat, but certainly not messy. Large silver earrings in the shape of teardrops hung from her ears. They way her red lips contrasted with her pale skin, she was perfect. Hermione had never seen something quite as beautiful. It was like she was looking at something too amazing to be real. How could Narcissa Malfoy be real?

"You seem to have developed a bad habit of staring, Miss Granger." Narcissa lips curled into a smile at Hermione.

Hermione hadn't realized Narcissa's blue eyes had looked away from her son, and caught her staring at her. Again. "I…I'm so sorry Mrs Malfoy," she admitted. "You just look absolutely stunning! It's good to see you doing so well." Hermione said truthfully, while thinking that she'd recovered the awkward situation quite well.

"Why, thank you. It's good to see you as well. Would you care to sit for a moment with me? I'm afraid I'm still quite exhausted from everything. I'm not quite up for dancing." she gave Hermione a friendly smile as she traced the rim of her empty wine glass with her finger.

"Of course. I'm not really a good dancer, anyway. I'd love to take a seat, as long as you'll have me here." Hermione said softly, sitting down next to Narcissa.

They made small talk for a few minutes while Hermione tried to memorize every inch of Narcissa. Her face, the perfect curves of her body, the way she laughed. Narcissa grabbed them both a glass of champagne when the next plate flew around.

"To all the new beginnings this evening!" Narcissa toasted.

"Yes! To new beginnings!" Hermione nodded in agreement and raised a brow. "If you don't mind me inquiring, what other new beginnings are beginning this evening?"

"Well, Miss Granger, seeing as how I have been stuck in a loveless marriage since I was your age, and my blithering idiot of a husband is now on the run, I requested a divorce. It was approved two days ago, and finalized today."

"Congratulations, Mrs Malfoy!" Hermione said almost too excitedly, and tried to distract Narcissa from picking up her excitement. "I mean, Miss Black? Please accept my apologies. But, you do seem happy about this? Right?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, Miss Granger. It was about time I did it. It will surely be all over the Prophet tomorrow morning. I haven't told anyone besides Draco yet, and there really isn't a point in trying to hide it any longer, I suppose."

Hermione couldn't believe that she was the first person Narcissa had confided in about her divorce other than her own son. "I'm so happy that you are happy. You deserve it. And, you don't have to call me Miss Granger. You can call me Hermione if you'd like."

"Thank you. I finally feel as if I'm free. My family, apart from one of my sisters and my son, has always held me back. Made me conform into something I wasn't." Narcissa said, taking a sip from her glass. She eyed Hermione curiously for a moment before speaking again. "And thank you, Hermione. You can call me Narcissa. I feel like we are a bit past formals, you know, after you saved my life and all of this so called girl talk." she smiled as she spoke.

Hermione liked it when she smiled. She always smiled back. "I quite enjoy talking to you, Narcissa. It's easy to talk to-" and suddenly, she was cut off.

"HERMIONE!' screeched a drunken Ron through a crowd of people.

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration and annoyance. She was angry at him for interrupting her for a third time this evening, especially now that she was with Narcissa. Narcissa, who gentlely reached over and placed her hand on Hermione's.

"You don't have to go to him." she told the younger witch softly. In her eyes, there was sorrow for Hermione. Narcissa knew what it was like to be in her place.

"I have to go and take care of him. I'll be right back." Hermione said, slamming her chair back, wishing with every ounce of her being that she could stay there with Narcissa. She'd touched her hand so softly… It was such a simple action, but so comforting. She found herself craving more.

"Hermione. Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron yelled at her, in front of everyone. They all stared at them.

"I was talking, Ronald." Hermione said quietly but sternly, trying to make him listen. "Here, let's go inside and get you sobered up, shall we?" She grabbed his hand and led him toward to Burrow. He reeked of alcohol. Surely, he was going to have hell to pay from Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

But, little did Hermione know, she was going to have hell to pay first.

"Hermione. I want you. And I need you. Now. Right now." Ron mumbled as her grasped her shoulders tightly and attempted to choke Hermione with his tongue.

She tried to push him off of her as they entered the Burrow. The next thing she knew she was up against the couch in the living room of the Burrow.

"Come on Hermione… It's been forever…" breathed Ron as if he was begging her.

"NO! RON! Get off of me!" she continued to fight against him. She would NOT have sex with him in this state. Not here, and not like this. She didn't even want to have sex with him anymore. Not that she really ever did. Yet, it was another obligation of being with Ron.

His fingers fumble with the top of her dress as he tried to remove it, and continued kissing her all over. He was stronger than she was. She reached for her wand, but it wasn't there. She'd left it back at the party. Hermione was completely defenseless. The look in his eye was distant, Ron wasn't all there. He was always like this when he was drunk. There wasn't any changing it. Hermione knew what she had to do. She gave in to him. She stopped fighting him, and let him have his way with her. It wasn't worth continuing fighting over it when she knew he'd always win.

When he was finished with her, he redressed himself, and went back out to the party. Probably for more drinks, she thought. Hermione fumbled as she gathered her things and tears began to sting her eyes. With Ron, she felt nothing, yet he would always win. He over powered her, and even though she has allowed it, the fact of what had just happened scared Hermione. The look in his eyes terrified her. She ran upstairs to her room and locked the door, knowing full well it wouldn't stop Ron or anyone else from entering without magic if they wished. As she let her tears fall, she slipped into a nightgown and into her bed. She needed to go back to the party and get her wand, but she couldn't right now. Not like this. Maybe after everyone had left. She went from being so happy to so miserable in seconds, and it was all because of Ron. He used her. She wasn't anything to him, and, if by some chance she was, he didn't show it. She put her head in her hands and tried to stop crying. But her life was turning into a roller coaster ride, and there was no stopping it. Just when Hermione was convinced she was going to be miserable for the rest of her life, there was a light knock at her door. Far too light to be Ron.

Hermione sniffed and tried to dry her eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's me." called the comfort of a familiar voice.

Hermione sprang to the door and flung it open. There stood Narcissa Black, and she was holding her wand. She looked just as terrified as Hermione was as she stared at her. Hermione hadn't realized yet that she was cover in bruises from Ron and his "needs". Ron was never gentle with her, especially when he was intoxicated.

"I found your wand and then I saw you head back here with Ron," Narcissa said with wide eyes filled with shock. "What the bloody hell did he do to you Hermione?"

She couldn't speak, no words would come. She tried to compose herself, but she had no composer left in her. For a reason she did not know, Hermione couldn't pretend with Narcissa. So when Narcissa opened her arms to Hermione, she fell into them and sobbed. She fell into them and they comforted her as she fell apart. She cried for what she allowed Ron to do with her. She cried for all that'd she'd lost in the past year, from her friends to her family. She cried because everything was changing, and she didn't understand it. But somehow, in this moment, there was no where else she'd rather be. She'd never felt so safe.

Narcissa held Hermione in her arms as she stroked her hair and cooed 'It will be alright, Hermione. Everything will be okay…"

All that Narcissa could do to comfort the girl was hold her close until she calmed down. She continued to whisper calmly to the young witch and run her fingers lightly though her hair. She would stay as long as Hermione needed her, and Narcissa was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
